Bar codes and other decodable indicia are finding increased use including in industrial applications wherein bar codes are to be read at long range reading distances such as beyond five feet. Presently available optical readers configured for such long range reading are laser scan engine based. In a laser scan engine based optical reader, a laser beam is swept across a target substrate by a delicately mounted moving mirror.
Unfortunately, problems have been noted with presently available laser scan engine based long range optical readers. At long range reading distances, scanning lines projected by a laser scan engine are difficult to read, making it difficult to locate a decodable indicia within a field of view of the reader. Furthermore, laser scan engine based readers are susceptible to breakdown. If a laser scan engine reader is dropped, the delicately mounted scanning mirror can easily become misaligned. The need for ruggedized bar code readers, which can withstand drops and other incidents of high impact is especially great in industrial applications wherein long range reading is often required.
There is a need for an optical reader including a targeting system which enables a reader to be readily aligned with a target indicia even at long range reading distances.